


Ineffables soirées

by Maeglin_Surion



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Doctor Who Fusion, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, POV Aziraphale (Good Omens), POV Crowley (Good Omens), Smut, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeglin_Surion/pseuds/Maeglin_Surion
Summary: Recueil de drabbles centrés sur les Ineffable Husbands. Leurs frasques, leurs quiproquos... Je les trouve merveilleux, ces deux idiots, ils me font rêver. Les thèmes et les ratings des textes varieront (ça sera toujours précisé dans l'en-tête) et il n'est pas exclu qu'un fanart ou deux se glisse subrepticement dans le lot.





	1. TARDIS

**Author's Note:**

> Ces drabbles sont, entre autres, écrits lors de soirées dédiées où le but est de faire un texte de 100 mots (plus ou moins 10%) en 7 minutes sur le thème donné. Cependant, tous les drabbles ici ne feront pas 100 mots. Et à vrai dire, la plupart seront un peu plus longs, et de mon point de vue, ce n'est pas plus mal c:   
Lorsque le mot ou le thème est proposé par quelqu'un, je le précise dans l'en-tête du texte.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Almost Apocalypse • Ineffable Husbands  
Doctor Who Fusion demandée par Nalou

Il y avait quelque chose de louche.

Aziraphale avait vu une chose étrange chez Crowley, lors de l’Échange.

Des statuettes qui ressemblaient à des trophées… bien rangées sur une étagère…

En s’approchant, il avait lu les inscriptions et avait froncé les sourcils.

Il y avait aussi une minuscule cabine téléphonique ouvragée, bleu nuit, juste à côté, sur laquelle on pouvait lire _Police Public Call Box_.

Crowley avait été fort gêné qu’il lui en parle, le démon avait bafouillé, rougit, s’était enfui, était revenu.

Finalement, il avait avoué.

Il avait voulu voir, essayer.

Jouer un rôle, être quelqu’un d’autre, pour une fois.

Un humain.

Un humain étrange, mais un humain tout de même.

Il avait été le Dixième.


	2. A Girl Reading, Charles E. Perugini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Almost Apocalypse • Ineffable Husbands  
[_A Girl Reading_](https://images.fineartamerica.com/images/artworkimages/mediumlarge/1/1-girl-reading-charles-edward-perugini.jpg), Charles Edward Perugini, 1878, tableau proposé par Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes

Comme d'habitude, Crowley et Aziraphale avaient rendez-vous à Saint James’s Park mais, chose étrange, l’ange n’était pas sur leur banc. Surpris, le démon fronça les sourcils. Aziraphale était toujours en avance et lui-même n’était pas en retard. Jamais pour Aziraphale. Il marcha jusqu’à un vieil hêtre qui étendait ses bras tortueux au-dessus de l’herbe tendre. À ses pieds, Aziraphale lisait, installé comme un prince dans sa folie. Crowley sourit. Il posa une main légère sur l’épaule de son ange et s’allongea à ses côtés, posant sa joue sur la cuisse offerte. Aussitôt, la main libre d’Aziraphale s’égara dans ses cheveux en une caresse apaisante.


	3. Sud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Almost Apocalypse • Ineffable Husbands  
Mot donné par Eleonore's tales

Quitter l’Angleterre, aller vers le sud. Cette idée en apparence banale lui paraissait aujourd’hui des plus aventureuse. Il y avait bien des années qu’il n’avait plus franchi la Manche. Depuis 1793, en fait. Mais Aziraphale lui avait demandé, avec son sourire si candide, avec ses si beaux yeux… et Crowley avait dit oui. Oui, mon ange, nous irons au sud, revoir Aigues-Mortes, les flamants du Rhône et les chevaux blancs qui venaient de la mer. Ils goûteront la gardianne de Camargue, reverront le Pont du Gard, embrasseront de leur regard l’immensité de Mare Nostrum. Se reposeront, boiront, s’amuseront, et s’aimeront.


	4. Poussière

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Almost Apocalypse • Ineffable Husbands • POV Crowley • Smut • Top!Aziraphale  
Mot donné par Nalou

Crowley avait toujours aimé la librairie d’Aziraphale. Elle semblait déjà ancienne le jour où il l’avait ouverte. Des livres du sol au plafond, des tapis d’Orient, une odeur suave d’encens mêlée de cire… Tout, ici, était intimement lié à Aziraphale. C’était pour cela que Crowley s’y sentait si bien.

Ce qu’ils y faisaient aujourd’hui, il s’était plu à le rêver, oh, oui. Des centaines de fois. Il l’avait espéré si fort qu’il en avait tremblé.

La poussière virevoltait tout autour d’eux, brillante comme des diamants. Le bois chantait, les livres bruissaient. Crowley sentait les rayonnages masser son dos tandis que son cher ange bougeait tout contre lui, leurs souffles ardents cristallisant une myriade de gouttelettes sur leurs peaux échauffées.


	5. Anarchie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Almost Apocalypse • Ineffable Husbands • Fluff  
Mots donnés par Nalou (ronronner, soie), Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes (songe), CacheCoeur (dinosaure) et Nesache (sac)

Tandis que Crowley ronronnait allègrement contre lui, Aziraphale lui caressait les cheveux d’une main distraite. Le démon avait accepté de retrouver ses longues boucles pour lui faire plaisir et l’ange n’avait de cesse d’y admirer les reflets du soleil. La soie de sa manche effleurait régulièrement la pommette de Crowley, faisant tressaillir sa peau, la chatouillant, dessinant un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres closes. L’imagination offrait à Crowley de bien beaux songes, souvent baignés de lumière, souvent au milieu des fleurs. Il aimait dormir, il aimait rêver. Aziraphale aimait l’observer, il aimait ses créations, toutes ses créations. Il savait apprécier l’esthétique fantastique des dinosaures, ces monstres inventés par Crowley pour dérouter les Hommes. L’un deux, un minuscule thérizinosaure, pointait son mufle aplati hors du sac de cuir oublié à leur côté.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans Good Omens, Dieu précise que les dinosaures sont _une blague que les paléontologues n'ont pas encore comprise_ et je soupçonne Crowley d'être derrière tout ça, parce qu'avec son imagination, je le crois tout à fait capable d'inventer les dinosaures. Puis, le [thérizinosaure](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/a/ac/Therizinosaurus_NT.jpg) est un sacré concept à lui tout seul : des griffes immenses, une posture et une allure qui font globalement assez carnivore, des dents et un régime de végétarien... (sachant cela, on se demande qui a fait le design de l’ornithorynque, haha) si bien qu'on a eu du mal à comprendre que ce n'était pas un carnivore. Tout ça... pour dire qu'il tombait à pic :D


	6. Lévitique, 18:22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Almost Apocalypse • Ineffable Husbands • POV Aziraphale  
Inspiré par la belle chanson _A Nightingale Sang in Berkeley Square_ par David Arnold et Tori Amos.  
English version available: [Leviticus, 18:22](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319431/chapters/45954112).

_Lévitique, 18:22 : Tu ne coucheras pas avec un homme comme on couche avec une femme. C'est une abomination._

Il semble que ce soit écrit.

Hum… Et cela vaut encore plus si tu es un ange, je suppose.

Allongé contre Crowley, Aziraphale soupire.

« Oups ? »

Non, ce n'est pas une réponse.

« J'ai glissé. »

Ça n'en est pas une non plus.

« J'ai trébuché » est déjà un peu plus correct.

Aziraphale lève les yeux vers la fenêtre où brille la lune.

Qu'arrive-t-il à un ange qui commet le péché de chair avec un démon ?

Va-t-il déchoir ? Est-il destiné à brûler dans les flammes de l'Enfer ?

Aziraphale préfère ne pas imaginer ce que l'Enfer lui ferait s'il y finissait.

Ou, plutôt, il ne sait que trop bien ce qui lui arriverait.

Et ça ne lui plait pas. Du tout.

Mais… après tout…

Qui d'autre que Dieu peut faire déchoir un ange ?

Personne.

Les archanges peuvent le railler, ils n'ont aucun pouvoir.

Et Dieu se tait.

Dieu attend.

Dieu observe.

Aziraphale n'a aucune idée de ce qu'Elle en pense.

Mais il sait qu'il est là, maintenant.

Chez Crowley, dans les bras de Crowley.

Il sait tout ce que Crowley lui a appris.

Il lui a appris la peur de perdre ceux que l'on aime.

Il lui a appris la douleur de l'absence.

Il lui a appris à céder à la tentation.

Il lui a appris à aimer de tout son cœur.

Aujourd'hui, Aziraphale est heureux.

Ici, au lit… avec Crowley, _son_ démon.

Le lit où ils avaient fait l'amour.

À l'aube.

Un rossignol chante à Berkeley Square.

Et rien d'autre n'a d'importance.

Aimer n'est pas un péché.

Advienne que pourra.

Un jour viendra le Jugement Dernier.

Ce jour-là, il sera peut-être temps d'y penser.

Peut-être…


End file.
